An Ordinary Day for You
by YoullNeverCatchMeAliveSaidHe
Summary: This is a Short Story Loosely connected to Modernday MiddleEarth Written from a Writers Prompt back when I was in school, years ago. Nothing serious. "A knock at the door catches you off guard. Upon answering it, you are greeted by a man who says he's from the future and he can prove it. Most importantly, he has information that could save your life."


This is a Short Story Loosely connected to Modernday MiddleEarth  
Written from a Writers Prompt back when I was in school, years ago. Nothing serious.

"A knock at the door catches you off guard. Upon answering it, you are greeted by a man who says he's from the future and he can prove it. Most importantly, he has information that could save your life."

The year 2030

It was just an ordinary day for you; you went about your ordinary life, making your minimal pay last between paying the bills, school and buying food. Life had never been easy, but with a brilliant mind and high intelligence you managed to make things work and squeeze your way out of sticky situations.

You returne to your run down rental flat, and you go inside. You start your homework, pausing only briefly to make dinner and to clean up after eating it. You are just finishing the last bit of your science report, when a knock at the door catches you off guard. Upon answering it, you are greeted by a man who says he's from the future and he can prove it. Most importantly, he has information that could save your life.

You let him in and tell him, that he better explain now please. He starts to talk. He is from the future and you are in mortal danger. Someone has found out your secret, you hid it well but there has been someone stalking you. There is someone who knows, and with this dangerous knowledge, that you're an immortal, very soon you will be assassinated. He says that if you don't hurry, you will be dead by morning.

Apparently your death would muck up a whole lot of things in the future. If the killer commits this crime, he will never be caught. He also says that in the future you do important things for the few of your kind left in this quickly advancing human world. He says that unless you go with him now, your kind will all die.

Well what can you do? You are an immortal being, doomed to walk this dying earth forever with the few others of your species that are still alive. You cannot sit there and let them be killed by this assassin. There is only one choice. You go with this strange man.

The man in question is very tall, he wears long midnight blue coat and has a forest greet top hat on. He leads you out to the alley behind you flat. There is a shiny black van in the ally. He gets into one side and you hop in to the other.

"So what happens now," you ask.

"We get into the van and go to your future and kill the assassin before he kills you, and dooms your kind to extinction."

"It can't possibly be that easy Murphy's Law wouldn't like it," you reply sceptically.

"It probably won't be." He says with a smile, getting behind the while of the van.

You have a look around, you can't see into the back of the van but you sit in the black passenger seat next to him and look around. The cabin is black with blue buttons, dials and switches. It is altogether quite impressive.

"What happens if we fail?" you ask

"I haven't gotten that far."

"Well, we could just run off and sail over the seas to where my kind once came from; no one has attempted that yet and besides killing is wrong."

"Humph, killing is wrong but in self defence sometimes it is your only choice, and moreover it's not as if you can tell all of you kin to sail over the sea to whence you came just like that," he replies.

"Sure I can, I can contact all my kin and have them sailing from forts around the world by Tuesday. And they'll know to go"

"How?"

"Instincts and brains," you say.

"I like your plan better" he say "but, kill the assassin and then sail off to the land you came from, escaping this earth that is doomed to die because of human inhabitation. Your kind, the elves can then live for the rest of your days in the undying lands. I like it"

"We have a plan," you reply happily.

After discussing it more, you and the stranger decide that he will kill the assassin and you will contact your kin.

"Oh! I forgot to ask, how do I know you are trustworthy and why do you care if the elves die? Who are we to you?" you ask suspicious.

"I suppose you don't, but I am one of your kin. I cannot let our kind die anymore than you can," he replies sadly, "we elves where never meant to stay in old middle earth, but we did and now we pay. Middle earth, or earth as they call her now, cannot be saved but the oldest race to have ever lived on her can. That is why I care, and why I am doing this."

You part ways. You hurry back into your flat and call and email all your kin. There were many of you all, all over the world, so it took a little while. They will be departing earth by Tuesday just as you said. Soon the elves would be gone from this earth forever, sailing to the Undying Lands and to their future as a race.

The assassin was killed, and you and the stranger go to the port. You say farewell. He promises that in the future, your future his present, you will meet again; in the Undying Lands. You get onto a ship with three of your kin and sail away, leaving Middle Earth forever.

ENDNOTE: Middle Earth and the Undying Lands are not of my invention they belong to J. R. R Tolkien.


End file.
